Pickaxe
Pickaxe is a rather harmless troll character played by Raltin Avarr, who enjoys socializing with other races. History Beginnings of a Brute Pickaxe was born in the lonely mountains of Trollheim, his mother and father as trolls go were fairly well off; owning a small cave in the mountains with a farm of mountain goats that they learned to raise from another troll by the name of My Arm, who had taken to the life of a farmer with the help of an adventurer. His first meal came when his father was carrying him through an abandoned mine shaft that the dwarves had dug, his father putting him down for a moment. Whilst his father was off looking ahead in the tunnels, the baby troll caught sight of an old pickaxe left behind by the dwarves, and the rest is history. Ways of the Troll A few years after earning his name by eating a pickaxe, he grew from infancy to childhood, and so began his lessons of life from his father. His family, having been helped indirectly from a human, was not fully against mankind, and so his father told him: "Learn what stinky man-thing like first, then eat". Pickaxe took this to heart when it came to the humans, and chose to learn what the person was like before deciding whether or not to make "tasty soup". Things Get Complicated Soon after reaching adulthood, his father had gone on a raiding party to "smash the little cave-men" and fell in the skirmish. His mother, soon after the birth of Pickaxe's little brother Logs and death of his father, journeyed out of the cave to go "rock picking" and never returned. Pickaxe inherited the family cave and goat farm, taking pride in continuing on with the "raising tasty horn-and-hoof things" and passing on the lessons his father had taught him to his little brother. On His Own Through the years before the disappearance of his mother and death of his father, he made many friends and developed a love for digging. His closest friend is Anvil, a smarter than average Troll who had damaged his throat when he was a baby; attempting to eat a large anvil and being left with a near inability to talk. Pickaxe often acts as a voice for Anvil, who will clarify through hand and head gestures as to a "yes" or "no". Pickaxe and Anvil were close since their child days, and Pickaxe had parted his father's lessons to Anvil regarding "man-things". Another friend of Pickaxe's is Stump, a slightly over weight Troll who is not a good climber, and Pickaxe often mocks him for this; "Hur hur hur! Fat Stump no climb good!". Despite the occasional joke he throws at Stump, they are still good friends. With the loss of his parents, Pickaxe turned the cave into more or less a bachelor pad, inviting his friends over regularly for goat soup and to go on adventures, always taking his little brother with him too. On one adventure when he was on his own, he came across the beaches of Rellekka and found a rock in the sand. Pickaxe noticed other rocks too, but this one he claimed to his friends "could move", and had picked it up and taken it in as a pet. He often claims that Pet Rock will no longer move when he is close by, because Pickaxe had damaged the trust between the two by eating another rock in front of Pet Rock. Seeing the World Pickaxe began to grow tired of life in the mountains, and decided he would dig tunnels all around Gielinor so that he could travel wherever he pleased. It was when he decided this that Anvil chose to pitch in and help, wanting to see the world as well. Tunnel to "Fail-of-dur" One of the earliest tunnels dug by Pickaxe lead to the human city of Falador, to which the inhabitants were apprehensive at first but quickly took a liking to the two Trolls. Pickaxe and Anvil can be seen at times in the Rising Sun Inn, where Pickaxe made a lasting nemesis: "no taste good man-woman-thing Emily", when Pickaxe had licked the head of Emily to see if she tasted as good as she smelled. "Can-of-fish and Morman-tania" It was in a late afternoon at the Rising Sun in "Fail-of-dur" that Pickaxe and Anvil had heard the tales of a strange land called Morytania and a small bar in Canifis. The two decided to begin work on a tunnel to this distant place, and eventually achieved their goal. Pickaxe had to stop construction on the tunnel at the edge of Morytania because the soil was "too wet to hold shape" and so the two dug the exit to the tunnel near the River Salve. They reached the bar in Canifis much to their joy, and began a time of "fun with dog-men", at which Pickaxe had quite a time of wrestling with the Werewolves. Despite the fun at first, few in Morytania even knew what Trolls were, and some were quite curious of the distant travelers and others apprehensive. The Vampyres had seen them as useless oafs and looked down upon them like the Werewolves, even more so since their rocky skin halted any chance at biting them for blood. Pickaxe himself looked down on the Vampyres because of their arrogant ways, often making remarks about "mean bat-men". City of the Cave Goblins Pickaxe had been tunneling through the ground as usual to make secret passageways for quick and safe access across the continent when he came across the large cave system south of the Dorgeshuun city. He was amazed at the big cave and went to tell Anvil. The two Trolls later returned and explored the cave, eventually reaching the southern half, where they gazed out across the underground city in amazement. Anvil stormed down in excitement, scaring the city dwellers, and Pickaxe followed suitly. They came to a stop in the market place, the Cave Goblins had never before seen Trolls or knew what they were, and the two were amazed at the "pretty lights" that surrounded them. Pickaxe stated how the Cave Goblins reminded him of their smaller relatives above and did the Bandosian war dance in order to greet them. This caused the peaceful city dwellers to scatter in fright, and Pickaxe was left wondering what he did wrong. Soon after, guardsmen came and told the trolls to move in a manner that didn't sound aggressive to the two mountain dwellers, and Pickaxe along with anvil followed where the guards wanted them to go. They were taken to a far back room and were interrogated later. After answering the questions posed by the guards, they had passed a test of sorts and were given permission to roam about the city on the condition that they didn't hurt anyone. Pickaxe was also shown the Cave Goblin way of peaceful greeting, and was told not to do the war dance anymore. The two then did as came naturally to them: explore. They later came across the day care for the Cave Goblins, and Pickaxe dropped Logs off so he could play. Some time while walking about the city, they came across the smithy, much to Anvil's delight. After a round of short conversation with the shop owner, Anvil was accepted as an apprentice to the smith. The two went to Morytania to celebrate, and later returned to the city. Pickaxe went back to the day care to pick up Logs and found it a little less well off than it had been when he dropped the young one off. The baby troll, having grown hungry during his brother's absence, had attempted to eat the other children's toys, much to their dismay. Hero Sanctum Pickaxe had taken a wrong turn in the many tunnels he had dug, and ended up under the tile near the fountain at the courtyard of the academy. He lifted up a small section of tile and poked his head out, looking around. He realized his mistake, but liked the academy he saw, thinking it to be an amazing place. He decided to return someday, then disappeared back down the hole, returning to the tunnels to find the city of the cave goblins. -To be continued. The Chosen Bat-lion Pickaxe was, once more, digging his tunnels across the land, when he happened upon the meeting of Yokrad and Drok in another tunnel system. As he burst out of the ground, the two battalion members were surprised to see a troll crawl out from the hole. After a short round of confusing conversation, they asked Pickaxe if he wanted to join the chosen battalion, which pickaxe pronounced as "bat-lion". Pickaxe thought it would be good to help Bandos, so he accepted. He then gifted the battalion with the use of his many tunnel systems across Gielinor, giving them a map. A topic then came up that the battalion needed more fighters to go up agains Gorbuk, and pickaxe said he would help by going back to trollweis and rally some trolls to join the battalion. He jumped back down his hole and went running for the place of his birth. A Rocky Return Pickaxe eventually made it to Goblin Village, the home base of Yokrad, leader of the splintered faction of The Chosen Battalion. He dug a new tunnel which led under the village, behind him through his tunnel system followed a very nice surprise for the Battalion. As he dug upwards and opened a hole near the side of the village, he jumped out and saw Yokrad, and after saying hello he yelled to his little surprise down in the tunnels to come on up. Out from the tunnels began marching many, many trolls, all of them named Rock. With this surprise, Yokrad was pleased that Pickaxe kept his word, as over a hundred trolls named Rock flooded the village, and Pickaxe directed them to set up camp outside. Pickaxe then rested with the group and decided to stay in the village for a while. Hobgoblins Never Learn One day while Pickaxe was sleeping in the village near the fire, he was snoring and sucking in Guthixian Butterflies that a hobgoblin named Fulgrash was trying to capture. This annoyed Fulgrash, and he decided to punch the troll on the shoulder without thinking of the consequences. Pickaxe continued to sleep as Fulgrash was rolling on the ground nursing his hurt knuckles from the troll's rocky shoulder. Fulgrash sat up next to the fire, thinking of ways to get revenge on Pickaxe when the troll suddenly let loose a fart fueled by cabbage that he ate before bedding down; causing the fire to go up in a huge blaze for a split second which lit Fulgrash's clothes on fire. The hobgoblin ran around screaming while his clothes burned, and eventually put the fire out by rolling on the ground. He stood up and grabbed a hammer from a passing goblin, and hit Pickaxe in the face with it. Pickaxe snapped awake and had his hand near Fulgrash's feet while he was asleep, this allowed him to easily grab the Hobgoblin by the ankles. After standing with his prize held firmly by the ankles; Pickaxe lifted the hobgoblin to his eye level and made a "grrrr" noise, then flung Fulgrash like lashing a whip: sending him through the air and causing the hobgoblin to smash through the wall of the wooden longhouse of the village. Several hours later, when Pickaxe finished his nap and Fulgrash regained consciousness, the hobgoblin slowly wobbled out of the hole in the wall and towards the campfire. Fulgrash was still angry and wanted further revenge, and decided to grab his bow and soak an arrow in oil. He aimed from farther away and shot the arrow; aiming at Pickaxe's left nostril. The arrow flew through the campfire and ignited, then landed in Pickaxe's left nostril as intended. What Fulgrash did not know is that Pickaxe, having eaten a large supply of anti-dragon shields from Lumbridge cellar one day while he was tunneling, gained some resistance to fire. The troll stood up, enraged, and ran at Fulgrash while bellowing. Fulgrash tried to dodge, but Pickaxe managed to grab him eventually, and pulled the still burning arrow from his nose. He held Fulgrash down and then stabbed the burning arrow in between Fulgrash's butt cheeks, then once more grabbed the hobgoblin by the ankles and smashed him through the longhouse walls. Pickaxe left the unconscious hobgoblin in the new hole in the longhouse wall and decided to go cool off his temper by digging more tunnels, thus once more jumping down his hole in the ground outside the village. Appearance He looks just like the average Mountain Troll but slightly larger, around eight feet tall, maybe take a few inches off. He often wears the pelt of "big dog", a wolf he killed. Weapons and Armor Pickaxe holds very few pieces of armor, mostly being crude pieces of iron and wood. He has one weapon in his hands that he is very proud of: "big bone of leg from wingy-fire-lizard", of which came from a dragon he had killed. Other Information *Uniquely, he has resistance to dragonfire, a result of having tunneled into Lumbridge Castle's store rooms and having eaten the majority of their supply of antidragon shields. *Unlike most Trolls, he is actually a good cook, and sometimes comments on the "nasty meat" that the chef Burnt Meat of the Troll Stronghold cooks. *One of his favorite meals is dragon meat, which he says has a very spicy flavor to it. Trivia *He is named after the first thing he ate. *He likes eating goat soup more than human stew. *"Pet Rock" is actually a rock crab. *Pickaxe loves to dig, which is humorous considering his name. Media Category:Characters Category:Trolls Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Neutral Category:Humor Category:Adventurer Category:Troll Country